Usuario:Exolov3r
Buenos días, tardes, noches, madrugadas, ¡o cualquier tiempo! ♡ kekekeke Mi nombre es Alejandra, soy de Argentina, tengo 17 años y soy estudiante colegial. Si prefieren llamarme de otra forma, ¡venga! pero, por favor, algo coherente.... Comenze a participar en está wikia el 15 de noviembre de 2016. ¿Por qué lo hice? Simplemente porque me volví una gran fan de Mentes Criminales y cuando busque la comunidad, ví que está en su gran mayoría incompleta. Así que decidí ayudar ^^ Con respecto sobre mí, siempre me ha sido difícil poder describirme así que no lograré decir mucho o por lo menos eso pienso. Empecemos... Me cuesta muchisimo hacer amigos pero puedo hablar fácilmente con todos, simplemente, creo que no hago amigos porque yo no quiero o me cuesta considerar amigo a alguien. Si resumo, no soy una persona que resalte del resto, la verdad, soy común, pero talvéz si soy de tu agrado puedas conocerme mejor, aunque como mencione anteriormente, muy difícil será que te considere mi amigo. Algo que me gusta hacer mucho, es leer libros o mangas. Me gusta ver animes y ver doramas asiaticos (lo digo en general, aunque no veo mucho de China o Tailandia). Hay veces en que tiendo a estar muy pero muy despistada y siempre ando en las nubes. Me gusta mucho la filosofia, los nombres extravagantes, las ciencias forenses y los idiomas. (>ω<) Aunque lamentable no voy a poder seguir ningun tipo de materia relacionada con las cosas anteriores, debido a que la preparación es demasiado cara y yo solo pertenezco a la clase media. Solo hay lo suficiente como para sobrevivir y asistir a la secundaria. (+_+) ¿Me explaye mucho? Para terminar, me puedes encontrar en mi perfil de Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter, AnimeList, DramaList o Anime-Planet. A partir de hoy, tal vez, no este tan activa como antes, pero todos los días intentaré crear nuevos articulos. >< |-|Personajes= Spencer Reid02.jpg|Spencer Reid|link=Spencer Reid 388px-Derek Morgan 1.jpg|Derek Morgan|link=Derek Morgan Luke Alvez.png|Luke Alvez|link=Luke Alvez |-|Episodios= The Fox.jpg|The Fox|link=The Fox The Fisher King, Part 2.jpg|The Fisher King: Part 2|link=The Fisher King: Part 2 Revelations.jpg|Revelations|link=Revelations Corazon.jpg|Corazón|link=Corazón Zugzwang.jpg|Zugzwang|link=Zugzwang Demons.jpg|Demons|link=Demons Entropy.jpg|Entropy|link=Entropy Taboo.jpg|Taboo|link=Taboo |-|♡= Aquí encontrarás todas las páginas que he creado mientras participo en la comunidad. |-|Páginas= The Fisher King: Part 2 P911 The Perfect Storm Psychodrama Aftermath The Boogeyman North Mammon Empty Planet The Last Word Lessons Learned Sex, Birth, Death Profiler, Profiled No Way Out The Big Game Revelations Fear and Loathing Distress Jones Ashes and Dust Honor Among Thieves Open Season Legacy No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank Doubt In Name and Blood Scared to Death Children of the Dark Seven Seconds About Face Identity Lucky Penelope True Night Birthright 3rd Life Limelight Damaged A Higher Power Elephant's Memory In Heat The Crossing Tabula Rasa Lo-Fi Mayhem The Angel Maker Minimal Loss Paradise Catching Out The Instincts The Harmful One Harvested Denial Whispering Death The Lonely Heart Love Interrupted Citizens of the World De Los Inocentes The Matchmaker Iqiniso The Ballad of Nick and Nat El Toro Bravo Paper Orphans Memoriam Masterpiece 52 Pickup Brothers in Arms Normal Soul Mates Bloodline Cold Comfort Zoe's Reprise Pleasure Is My Business Demonology Omnivore House on Fire Conflicted A Shade of Gray The Big Wheel Roadkill Amplification To Hell and Back, part 1 To Hell and Back, part 2 Nameless, Faceless Haunted Reckoner Hopeless Cradle to Grave The Eyes Have It The Performer Outfoxed 100 The Slave of Duty Retaliation The Uncanny Valley Risky Business Parasite Public Enemy Mosley Lane Solitary Man The Fight A Rite of Passage ...A Thousand Words Exit Wounds The Internet Is Forever Our Darkest Hour The Longest Night J.J. Remembrance of Things Past Compromising Positions Safe Haven Devil's Night Middle Man Reflection of Desire Into the Woods What Happens at Home 25 to Life Corazón Asesino del Sendero Clara Hayes Tim Vogel Heather Woodland Luke Alvez Jump Cut Killer Profile Finishing School Criminal Minds/Temporada 1 Criminal Minds/Temporada 2 Criminal Minds/Temporada 3 Criminal Minds/Temporada 4 Criminal Minds/Temporada 5 Criminal Minds/Temporadas Criminal Minds/Episodios Criminal Minds/Temporada 6 Criminal Minds/Temporada 7 Criminal Minds/Temporada 8 Criminal Minds Game Criminal Minds/Personajes Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior/Temporada 1 Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior/Episodios Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior/Personajes Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders/Temporada 1 Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders/Episodios Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders/Temporada 2 Personas Max Allan Collins Mandy Patinkin Thomas Gibson Lola Glaudini A.J. Cook Shemar Moore Matthew Gray Gubler Jeff Davis Richard Shepard Charles Haid Paget Brewster Kirsten Vangsness Aaron Zelman Judith McCreary Kevin Bray Edward Allen Bernero Matt Earl Beesley Guy Norman Bee Terminologías Síndrome del Héroe Asesinos George Metesky John Allen Muhammad & Lee Boyd Malvo Theodore Kaczynski Ted Bundy Asesino del Lápiz Labial David Berkowitz Lawrence Bittaker & Roy Norris Charles Manson Henry Lee Lucas Jeffrey Dahmer Aaron Hotchner/temporada 5 Aaron Hotchner/temporada 1 Aaron Hotchner/temporada 3 Aaron Hotchner/temporada 4 Aaron Hotchner/temporada 7 Aaron Hotchner/temporada 2 David Rossi/temporada 3 David Rossi/temporada 6 Extreme Aggressor/Galería A Real Rain/Galería Blood Hungry/Galería Compulsion/Galería Won't Get Fooled Again/Galería Plain Sight/Galería Broken Mirror/Galería L.D.S.K./Galería Asesino del Sendero/temporada 1 Asesino del Sendero/victimas Clara Hayes/temporada 1 Clara Hayes/victimas Tim Vogel/temporada 1 Tim Vogel/victimas Anime/Manga Junjou Romantica Naruto Música 5SOS Only The Young Fifth Harmony One Direction EXO NEOZ SCHOOL Televisión Mentes Criminales Otros Comunidad Central Dramas (k-pop) POU Ulzzang |} |}